Morgana J Black
by Belladonna Dixon
Summary: A veces para salvar algo debes destruirlo
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter no me pertenece. :v**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

Las llamas azules son todo lo que puede verse a lo lejos. Personas corriendo por doquier, algunos valientes intentan sofocar las llamas pero fracasan y se convierten en cenizas. Los inteligentes o egoístas corren hacia las salidas ignorando a personas que podrían a ver salvado. Pero... ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Por qué arriesgar su vida por alguien más? Así es la naturaleza humana, en una situación de vida o muerte siempre elegiremos nuestra propia vida. Corran y ocultense, pero, no importa que tan lejos se oculten, yo voy a encontrarlos. Las llamas siguieron ardiendo en el ministerio de magia. Varias personas murieron y fue un día trágico en el mundo mágico. Si hubieran prestado más atención a los muertos podrían a ver notado que las personas que murieron eran magos y brujas corruptos, que abusaban de sus puestos. Otros eran crueles contra los mestizos o los mugles y disfrutaban de hacerlos sentir menos aún cuando algunas de esas personas eran mejores que ellos. Algunos maltrataban y discriminaban a diferentes criaturas mágicas. Prejuicios contra hombres lobo, Veelas, centauros, vampiros y muchas más se consideraban escoria por estas personas.

Un hombre corría por los pasillos intentado escapar de una figura obscura , echizos volaban hacia él chocando en las paredes haciendo que el hombre cambiará de dirección. El no lo sabía, pero estaba siendo guiado a una trampa. Algo que sería el inicio de un cambio para todo el mundo mágico. Ya sea para bien o para mal. El hombre llego a un callejón sin salida y cuando quiso regresar por donde había venido la figura ya estaba frente a él.

-Q-Que quieres conmigo? . - El hombre dijo mientras levantaba su varita temblando entre sus dedos. - Nn- No s-sabes quien soy? Soy el Mini... - Una luz roja salió de la figura directo hacia el hombre, cuando la luz lo alcanzo su varita salió de sus manos y cayó en el suelo junto a la figura. El hombre comenzó a temblar cuando la figura se acercó a él. Cuanto más cerca estaba el hombre pudo distinguir un par de ojos rojos que lo miraban desde la capucha que cubría su rostro. Cuando estuvo frente a él noto que la figura era muy pequeña, pero desprendía cierto poder que lo hacía temblar, era el mismo poder que no había sentido desde hace muchos años pero eso noche en Halloween del 2001 había muerto. La figura hablo, su voz era suave y claramente femenina.

\- Cornelius Oswald Fudge.- La figura llevo sus manos hacia su manto y retiro la parete que cubría su cara. Al caer Cornelius pudo ver a su atacante, se quedó sin aliento a lo que estaba frente a él. Esa figura que había osado a atacar el ministerio mágico no era más que una niña, no más de 11 años, su cabello era negro y tenia rasgos aristócratas, piel pálida y sus labios formaban una sonrisa un poco siniestra, pero sus ojos eran rojos y sus pupilas estaban rasgadas, Cornelius persona que estaba frente un pequeño demonio. La niña levantó su varita y apunto hacia el.

-Mi nombre es Morgana y necesito que hagas algo por mi.- la niña hablo con voz aun más suave que la anterior y si no fuera por sus ojos y la sonrisa que aún estaba en su cara Cornelius se habría relajado. Juntando el poco valor que le quedaba en el cuerpo el hombre se enderezó, pensando que su altura intimidaria a la pequeña niña, pero esta solo levantó la seja izquierda mientras esperaba a que el hombre hablará.

-Yo soy el ministro de magia! No tengo por que obedecer a una pequeña niña. - No sabía cómo, pero se las había arreglado para decirlo sin trabarse en ninguna palabra. Aun cuando lo único que quería hacer era irse corriendo.

La niña sonrió, era una sonrísa genuina, como un niño pequeño cuando recibe un nuevo juguete.

-No es como si tuvieras opción... _Imperio_.- una luz azul se precipitó hacia el y después de eso todo se volvió negro.

Después de terminar con lo que había vendió a hacer Morgana se volvió a poner su capucha y se apareció en la cima de un edificio. Mirando hacia el suelo, se pregunto cual seria su próximo movimiento.

En eso una figura espectral de un hombre joven se presentó detrás de ella.

-Creía que querías salvar el mundo mágico. - El joven hablo.

-Y eso es lo que intento hacer. - Morgana respondió sin volverse.

El joven se rió. Y se acercó a Morgana. No entendía a la pequeña niña, decía que quería cambiar el mundo mágico pero este era el segundo ataque que hacia hacia ellos. Varias personas habían muerto en ambas ocasiones.

-Quiero un mundo donde no importe el estatus de la sangre, donde las criaturas mágicas y magos puedan vivir sin prejuicios, donde las leyes sean justas y no requiera tener cientos de galeones para un juicio justo. Un lugar donde puedan vivir en paz sin miedo, donde la magia sea solo magia y no se separe en bueno o malo. Pero para construir algo, a veces deves destruirlo. Y en eso necesito tu ayuda Tom. Ayudame a destruir el mundo mágico como lo conocemos.

El joven solo sonrió. Una verdadera sonrisa que parecía aparecer solo en la presencia de la pequeña niña.

-Y que sigue ahora?. - El joven pregunto.

Morgana saco una carta de su bolsillo. En ella estaba escrito en letras verdes.

 _Mrs. Morgana J. Black_

 _Entre el 11 y 13 de Grimmauld Place_

 _Londres, Inglaterra_

-Ahora vamos a Hogwarts .


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter no me pertenece :v**

* * *

 **El niño que vivió.**

Harry Potter nunca fue un niño normal. El sabia desde una edad muy joven que el no era como el resto de su familia. Cosas extrañas siempre ocurrían a su alrededor. Como la vez que su tía Petunia le había cortado todo el cabello y a la mañana siguiente había vuelto a crecer. O aquella ocasión en que su primo y sus matones lo perseguían, antes de que pudieran ponerle una mando encima, Harry apareció en el techo de la escuela.

Nunca supo mucho de sus padres. La única vez que le pregunto a su tía, esta le dijo que su padre era un borracho que no tenía donde caerse muerto, su madre era una inútil igual que su padre, un desperdicio de espacio para la sociedad.

Harry no volvió a preguntar nunca más, cuando no estaba haciendo cualquier tarea que su tía le encargará, podrían encontrar al joven Potter en el armario debajo de las escaleras o su habitación como él lo llamaba. El pequeño lugar estaba sucio y lleno de telarañas, pero era su espacio.

No tenía muchas pertenencias, solo tenia 2 cambios de ropa que pertenecían a su primo anteriormente y una fotografía desgastada de cuando era un bebé. En esta se podía observar a 2 mujeres muy hermosas. Una de ellas tenía el cabello rojo y los mismos ojos verde avellana que el tenía. La otra tenía el cabello negro, su piel era pálida y sus ojos eran grises.

Junto a las mujeres se podían observar a un pequeño Harry Potter junto con una pequeña niña que tenía el mismo cabello que la mujer, solo que sus ojos eran un azul eléctrico que podían apreciarse claramente aun con los años. Debajo de la niña podía leerse claramente el nombre de Jane. Harry siempre se pregunto que era esa niña para el. Se pregunto si algún día podría conocerla.

...

...

Harry despertó con los gritos de su primo y sus fuertes pisadas sobre las escaleras. Sacudió la cabeza para quitar la tierra que había caído en él. No dio ni un paso fuera de su armario antes de que Dudley lo empujar por la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrará la puerta.

Se levantó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa. Al caminar a la cosina su tío lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

-Escucha pequeña plaga.- Empezó a apretar su mano mientas seguía hablado. - Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Dudley, si te atrevez a arruinarle el día.- Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No haré nada tío Vernon.

Su tío asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que preparará el desayuno.

...

...

Estaba molesto, lo único que quería era quedarse en casa y leer algo. Pero ahora debía soportar estar en el zoológico junto con Dudley y otro chico que no conoce.

Depues del desayuno su tío le había dicho que iría con ellos. La señora que se encarga de cuidarlo estaba ausente y ni locos lo dejaban solo en su casa. No entendía por que.

 _Ni que fuera a destrozar la casa. No sin ustedes en ella._ Pensó.

Harry había tenido varios pensamientos sobre su familia, cuando era más joven soñaba con que algún día alguien vendría a salvarlo, pero, nadie vino. Lo único que deseaba era tener una salida. Algo más, algo por que vivir.

 _Amigos y una familia._

Negó con la cabeza y siguió a su "familia" al interior.

Cuando los alcanzo vio como su primo golpeaba una gran ventana de vidrio mientras giraba "Que esperas! Muévete" eventualmente, su primo perdió el interés y se fue con su perro faldero a otro lado.

Se acercó y pudo ver a una gran serpiente, estaba enrollada en si misma. No entendía por que pero decido hablar.

-Lo siento por él. - Empezó mientras giraba a ver a su primo que estaba gritando a sus padres.- No entiende lo que es estar encerrado. Debe ser molesto, ver como las personas se pagan contra el vidrio.

Parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño. Estaba seguro que había visto a la serpiente guiñar un ojo.

-¿Me estas escuchando? - Pregunto el voz baja. Sintió que su boca se habría en asombro, la serpiente había asentido. - ¿Hablas con muchas personas? - Negó con la cabeza y le pregunto si extrañaba si hogar, la serpiente señaló un letrero en la pared "Criada en cautiverio". - Ese también es mi caso.

Cuando estaba por hablar de nuevo, su primo lo empujó al suelo.

-Mira lo que está haciendo! - Exclamó Dudley mientas señalaba hacia la serpiente.

Harry se molesto, era la primera conversación civilizada que tenía en mucho, mucho tiempo. Dudley seguía gritando sobre lo asombroso que era.

 _No sería tan asombroso si el vidrio de protección no estubiera entre ustedes._

Al terminar ese pensamiento vio como el vidrio desapareció ante sus ojos. Su primo cayó al agua junto con su amigo.

Se rió, hace mucho que no reía. Su felicidad no duro mucho, la serpiente estaba frente a él.

-Grasssssias amigo. - Murmuró un "De nada" la serpiente asintió con la cabeza mientas hablaba. - Brasssil haya voy.

Con eso se arrastró por el suelo asustando a varios visitantes.

Miró a su primo quien golpeaba el vidrio mientas lloraba y un nuevo ataque de risa llego.

Se puso de pie y salió antes de que su tío lo viera y lo culpaba otra vez.

...

-Te dije que no hicieras nada!. - Le gritó su tío mientas lo jalaba a la casa. Le había gritado desde que salieron del zoológico, el amigo de Dudley lo había delatado.

-Yo no hice nad...- Sintió un golpe en la mejilla que lo tiro al suelo. Miró hacia arriba y vio que su tío se alejaba. Antes de que su tío cambiará de opinión corrio a su armario y cerró la puerta.

Se acostó en su pequeña cama y cerró los ojos.

...

Estuvo en el armario una semana, no entendía como es que seguía vivo. Pero estaba feliz, al salir tuvo que hacer todas las tareas que había dejado pendientes antes de tener que hacer el almuerzo y solo cuando terminaron de comer se le permito comer las sobras de la comida.

Su tío en el sillón y Dudley en el sofá comiendo papitas dejando pequeños trozos en el suelo y en el mismo. Estaba sentado en el suelo, había días muy raros en los que se le permite ver la televisión. Esos días los disfrutaba mucho ya que podía fingir que era un miembro más de la familia.

-Dudley ve por el correo. - Vernon hablo sin despegar la vista del periódico.

-Harry ve por el correo. - Dijo mientas lo empujaba con el pie.

Se paro y caminó a la puerta, habían unas pocas cartas, las paso una a una cuando la última llamo su atención.

 _Sr. H. Potter_

 _Armario debajo de las escaleras_

 _4 de Prevet Drive_

 _Londres Inglaterra_

 _Cuanta exactitud_. Pensó.

Decido esconder la carta y leerla depues. Le entregó el correo a su tío y le dijo que trabajaría en el jardín.

Salió al patio y caminó hacia el árbol donde había un viejo columpio. Depues de sentarse abrió la carta.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

-Pero que nombre - ser rió por un momento antes de continuar. ...

Estimado Sr Potter

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora

Miró por un segundo la carta, antes de fruncir el ceño.

 _Es una especie de broma?_

Negó con la cabeza y entro a su casa.

...

-Moustro ven aquí de inmediato!. - Harry despertó con los gritos de su tío. Rápidamente pensó en que podría a ver sido lo que molestara a su tío. No sabía, estaba por salir cuando se abrió la puerta y fue jalado hacia el exterior. - Que demonios es esto?! - Su tío sostenía su carta frente a su cara mientas lo sacudía de un lado a otro.

Al ver que no repondio le dio una bofetada en la cara.

-N-no es nada. - Podía sentir la sangre en su boca.

-No voy a soportar tus rarezas en mi techo! - Lo empujó de nuevo a su armario. - Recoge tus cosas!

...

Harry mentiría si dijera que no estaba asustado, su tío lo había sacado con sus pocas pertenecías, lo subió a su auto y condujo por horas. No tenía idea de donde estaba, camino por varias calles intentado ubicarse.

Miró al otro lado de la calle y vio un bar viejo, sus paredes eran negras y parecía que la gente lo evitaba. No, era como si no superan que estaba ahí.

Cruzó la calle y cuando se acercó una persona chocó contra el enviándolo al suelo, sus gafas se habían caído, tanteo el suelo un par de veces intentado encontrarlas.

-Estas bien?. - La voz de una chica hablo junto a él. Miró hacia la derecha y vio la figura borrosa de una chica, estaba arrodillada a su lado y pudo distinguir que le extendió sus gafas entre sus manos.

Las tomo y depues de que se las puso pudo verla, era muy bonita, se veía de su edad, su cabello era negro y parecía brillar con los rayos del sol, sus ojos eran azul eléctrico, no sabia por que pero le eran familiares. Vio la mano de la chica aun extendída y la tomo.

-Gracias. - Dijo sonriendo un poco. La chica le pregunto si se encontraba bien y él solo asintió con la cabeza. En verdad parecía preocupada por él, fue algo extraño, nunca nadie lo había echo. Vio que la chica miraba fijamente hacia el suelo y noto que su carta se había caído, la recogió y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

-También te llego tu carta a Hogwarts? - Pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry se sorprendió y sonrió. Quizá podría tener un amigo.

\- Soy Harry Potter.

\- Hola Harry, mi nombre es Jane Black y es un placer conocerte al fin. - Dijo mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Harry aun no lo sabía, pero su vida acababa de cambiar por completo, en un camino que nadie esperaba para él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, creo que no lo había mencionado, pero esto pasa en el 2011. Así que los padres de Harry murieron en el 2001. ...**

 **Si encuentran algún error por ahí, lo lamento :/**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Jane Black**

Un par de días depues Morgana o Jane como prefería usar su nombre real, cuando ya saben, cuando no estaba destruyendo el mundo mágico. Se encontraba a las afueras del Caldero Chorreante sola, ya que Tom se había ido para intentar averiguar que estaba haciendo su contraparte, Volddy aun estaba por ahí y ninguno de los dos lo quería interfiriendo en sus planes, o más específicamente, Tom quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar con su idea de un mundo mejor y también quería saber que le había pasado a su contraparte para volverse un psicópata despiadado.

Cuando estaba por entrar vio como un niño era tirado al suelo por una persona, negó con la cabeza al ver que las personas pasan al rededor del niño, ninguno de ellos se molesto en ayudarlo. Miró al suelo y noto que unas gafas redondas estaban a unos pasos de ella. Las tomo en sus manos y noto que se habían estrellado.

\- _Oculus Reparo_. - Susurro antes de caminar hacia el joven. Se agachó junto a él y pregunto si estaba bien mientras le extendía las gafas. Cuando los dos estaban de pie noto que había una carta en el suelo, era esa carta. Cuando le pregunto si era su carta a Hogwarts vio que sus ojos se abrían con asombro.

-Harry Potter. - Se presiento extendiendo su mano.

 _Así que este es el famoso niño que vivió, quien venció a Volddy cuando tenía un año._

Jane no veía gran cosa, el niño frete a ella se veía más pequeño que ella, su ropa le quedaba varas tallas más grandes y frunció el ceño al ver un moretón en su mejilla.

 _También tú._

Jane tomo una decisión.

-Hola Harry. - Tomo su mano entre la suya y la sacudió sonriendo. - Soy Jane Black y es un placer conocerte al fin.

...

...

-Mis padres fueron asesinados?. - Pregunto en shock, Harry no esperaba eso. Jane le contó sobre sus padres, al parecer su madre Lily Potter era mejor amiga de la madre de Jane, habían estado en el mismo año escolar. Aun siendo un Gryffindor no impidió que se convirtiera en amiga con una Slytherine. Leah Peverell era su madrina, así como Lily era la de Jade. Le hablo sobre su padre James Potter, de como había perseguido a su madre desde su primer año.

Harry noto que Jade jamás menciono a su padre. Había llegado a la parte de Halloween del 2001, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si.- Repondio Jane con una mirada triste. - Voldemort.- Se escuchó a varias personas que estaban en las mesas junto a ellos jadear cuando escucharon el nombre. Jane los fulmino con la mirada por la interrupción. Volvió a hablar depues de poner un pequeño echizo silenciador - Voldemort era un loco psicópata que estaba obsesionado con el poder y la supremacía de sangre. Tenía muchos seguidores en el mundo mágico que compartían sus opiniones otros lo seguían solo por miedo. Había una resistencia que peleaba contra ellos, nuestros padres eran parte de ella. Esa noche en Halloween atacó a tu familia y tu fuiste el único sobreviviente.

Harry no dijo nada por unos minutos, su padres habían sido buenas personas, habían luchado por lo que era correcto, se preguntaba porque él había sobrevivido cunado sus padres no lo hicieron. Cuando le pregunto a Jane, esta le dijo que había una razón, pero que no estaba segura, que solo él podía averiguar que era.

-Esta en el Departamento de misterios. - Harry la miró desconcertado, no sabia de que hablaba. Depues de que Jane le explico sobre el ministerio le dijo que quería ir. - No te preocupes, iremos en unos días.

Jane lo llevo hacia la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante y entraron al callejón. ...

...

...

Harry parecía un niño pequeño, viendo todo a su alrededor como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo, bueno sabiendo que vivió con muggles toda su vida a Jane no le sorprendía.

Le había echo muchas preguntas sobre todo lo que veía, Jane respondió lo mejor que pudo siempre con una sonrisa. Harry le agradaba, ella no hablaba con muchas personas, solo con un elfo doméstico malhumorado, el viejo retrato de su abuela y Tom. Esta bien, no hablaba con personas en absoluto, no creía que las personas a las que había amenazado contarán.

Esperó que pudiera hablar mas con Harry en un futuro.

Se dirigieron a Gringotts y Harry se detuvo a leer la inscripción antes de entrar.

 _Introduzcase, extraño, pero tenga cuidado Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo, Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado De encontrar algo mas que un tesoro allí._

-Bonita advertencia. - Dijo cuado termino de leer.

-Gringotts es el lugar mas seguro del mundo, para cualquier cosa que quieras guardar, solo un idiota intentaría robarlo.- Jane sonrió burlonamente mintras le decía a Harry que continuará.

Cruzando las otras puertas del vestíbulo, que estaban flanqueadas por duendes, entraron a la sala principal. Es una cámara de mármol muy larga con más de cien duendes sentados taburetes altos tras largas mesas.

-Son duendes. - Respondió a la pregunta de Harry antes de que hablará. Mientas se acercaba Jade noto a un hombre muy grande hablar con uno de los duendes. Sonrió al reconocerlo, metió su mano al bolsillo y saco un pequeño escarabajo color azul obscuro, el insecto salió volando y se pego a la ropa del gran hombre.

-Necesito una prueba de herencia. - Hablo claramente mirando hacia él duende frente a ellos. Este levantó la vista y al verla sonrió.

-Señorita Black, pensaría que a estas alturas ya estaría bastante segura sobre su herencia.

-No es para mi.- Dijo mientras devolvía la sonrisa, tenía una muy buena relación con los duendes. Señaló a su amigo y volvió a hablar. - Es para el Señor Potter.

El duende miró a Harry unos momentos, su vista se congeló unos segundos sobre su cicatriz y asintió con la cabeza llamado a otro duende.

-Por favor Señor Potter, por aquí. - Dijo el duende mientas lo guiaba a otra sala.

Cuando vio que Harry desapareció de su vista pregunto que hacia Hagrid aquí. Al ver que el duende no pensaba reponder giro los ojos mientas decía.

-1000 galeones. - Vio a él duende sonreír con todos sus dientes.

 _El dinero mueve al mundo_.

-Vino a hacer un retiro, la cámara 713.

Al ver que no pensaba decirle más se dio media vuelta para esperar a Harry en la entrada, minetras salia vio a una familia de tres personas entrar, estaban acompañados por un profesor de Hogwarts, eran muggles, le llamo la atención la pequeña castaña, más bien su cabello esponjoso. Jane tenía la costumbre de fijarse en las peculiaridades de las personas, si las encontraba interesantes hacia lo posible por saber de esas personas.

Unos 20 minutos depues Harry salió del banco sabiendo más sobre su familia y con una pequeña bolsa sin fondo que estaba conectada a su bóveda en el banco. Encontró a Jane en la puerta quien le pregunto como le había ido.

-Esta bien, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. - Señaló los papeles en sus manos y el anillo en su dedo anular - Espero que puedas explicarme más tarde. - Jane asintió y él continuo. - Bueno al parecer no puedo acceder a ninguna de las propiedades de mis padres hasta que tenga 17 años, así que no tengo un lugar a donde ir, pensaba en quedarme en el Caldero Chorreante hasta el primero de septiembre.

-Te quedas en mi casa. - Jane dijo con una voz que no dejaba nada a discusión, a Harry no le importaba, Jane le agradaba y su amiga le había dicho que vivía sola, no veía ningún problema. Así le será más fácil aprender sobre el nuevo mundo del que ahora era parte.

-Vamos, aun queda mucho que hacer. -Jade lo tomo de la mano y lo guió por el callejón. ...  
...

...

Harry decidió que no le gustaban las compras, podía ver en la cara de Jane que ella pensaba mismo. El callejón se había llenado de gente, había el triple de personas que cuando llegaron, estaba seguro de que si Jane no lo tuviera por la mano ya se había perdido.

-Deverias de ver como esta la semana antes de entrar. - Dijo mientas prácticamente empujaba su camino a la tienda de libros.

Ya habían pasado a comprar todo lo de la lista, inculso se comporo un guardarropa completamente nuevo. Solo faltaban los libros y su varita.

Cuando estaban en la puerta Jane le dijo que lo vería en unos minutos, toco su cara con sus manos un momento y noto que susurró unas palabras.

-Escondí la cicatriz, así nadie te molestara- Dijo sonriendo antes de alejarse. Vio como se perdía entre la gente antes de entrar a la librería.

...

...

Jane observó a varios animales, serpientes, gatos y otros animales más exóticos. Cuando estaba pasando por un pasillo escuchó varios aleteos seguido de un uluar.

-Perfecto. - Sonrió al ver a quien emitía aquel sonido.

...

...

Harry caminaba por los grandes pasillos, llevaba sus libros en sus manos, había intentado comprar mas de los que estaban en la lista para aprender un poco más, pero el encargado lo había detenido diciendo que a los primeros años solo se les permite comprar los libros en la lista.

No prestaba atención a donde iba, no noto a la chica que caminaba hacia él, no la noto hasta que ambos estaban en el suelo con un montón de libros esparcidos a su alrededor.

-Lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde iba. - Dijo mientas juntaba sus libros en una pequeña fila para depues ayudar a la niña con los suyos.

-Esta bien, tampoco yo. - Respondió cuando se levantaron. Harry pudo ver la cara de la niña, era de su edad, su cabello era castaño claro y pudo ver dos grandes dientes de conejo cuando la chica le sonrió.

-Ya estas en problemas Potter. - La voz burlona de Jane se escuchó a su espalda. Cuando giro a verla noto la sonrisa de su amiga y vio a la hermosa lechuza blanca que estaba en una jaula dorada en su mano. Jane la extendió hacia él, cuando la tomo en sus manos continuo. - Feliz cumpleaños Harry. - Jane le sonrió.

Harry estaba sin palabras, no sabia como es que Jane sabia que era su cumpleaños, y estaba feliz de que alguien le hiciera un obsequio, jamás había tendió uno.

-Hola también van a Hogwarts? Soy Hermione Granger - Era la misma castaña que Jane había visto cuando salió del banco. Cuando estaba por presentase Hermione siguió hablando. - Este es mi primer año en Hogwarts! Mis padres son muggles, no sabia que era una bruja hasta que llegó mi carta, eso fue hace un año, mi cumpleaños es en agosto, por lo que no pude asistir el año anterior. - Hermione siguió divagando sobre varias cosas, Jane y Harry se preguntaban si la chica siquera respiraba.

-Eso es un escarabajo?. - Pregunto Harry al ver al pequeño insecto en el hombro de su amiga. Hermione había detenido sus divagaciones cuando vio de que hablaba el otro chico.

Jane llevo su mano derecha hacia el pequeño quien se subió a su mano. Hermione y Harry se sorprendieron al ver al pequeño insecto volverse una pequeña masa del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol. La masa de movió y se lleno de pelos de varios colores formando una pequeña bola arcoíris, se podían ver claramente dos pequeñas orejas en la parte superior de la pequeña criatura, sus colores siguieron cambiando hasta detenerse en un negro brillante, tenía dos pequeños ojos, uno era color verde claro y el otro celeste. Era una criatura muy adorable.

-Que es eso? - Pregunto Hermione mirando a la pequeña bola de pelo.

-No lo digas "eso", su nombre es Miu. - Dijo Jane mientas acariciaba al pequeño Miu. Cuando Hermione le pregunto que era de nuevo repondio. - No tengo idea. Lo encontré en el sótano de mi casa. - Al ver las caras de los otros dos agregó mientras se encogió de hombros . - Me encontré un Bogart en un armario, Miu no es tan raro .

Antes de que Hermione pudiera preguntar que era un Bogart la voz de sus padres llamándola se escuchó por alguna parte de la librería. Sabia que no sería bueno para ella hacerlos esperar.

-Me tengo ir, fue un placer conocerlos. - Sonrió antes de salir corriendo.

Jane y Harry observaron a Hermione desparecer en un pasillo, se miraron ente ellos antes de comenzar a reír.

-Ni siquiera nos dejó presentarnos! - Dijo Harry entre risas.

...

...

Harry estaba tomando café en la sala de Jane. Habían terminado sus compras y decidieron ir a casa. Ya habían pasado unos días desde eso y Harry se había instalado en una rutina, cuando despertaba desayunaba junto a Jane, depues el iba a la biblioteca a leer sobre sus libros, ya que se había dado cuenta de que no sabia nada, depues comía con Jane y veían la televisión o jugaban videojuegos. En la tarde Jane le enseñaba a volar en una escoba, no necesito mucha práctica, era un natural al igual que Jane. Se sentía feliz, por fin tenía un lugar al que llamar casa.

 _Casa._

Sonaba extraño en la mente de Harry, pero era de una buena manera, solo debía acostumbrarse, ahora tenía un hogar. Había sido genial ver como aprecia la casa de Jane entre dos edificios. La casa era impresiónante, tenía muchas de las tecnologías modernas, su amiga le dijo que había remodelado todo, paso de estar en el sigo 18 a el 21 en menos de un mes.

Cuando estaba por tomar una galleta de la pequeña mesa, una figura entro en la habitación. Era un joven de unos 17, su cabello era negro igual que sus ojos, podía ver a través de su cuerpo, estaba flotando a unos metros de él.

Un fantasma pensó. Jane le había hablado un poco sobre ellos, se pregunto por que no le dijo que había uno en su casa.

El fantasma lo miro antes de hablar.

-Soy Tom Marvolo Riddle. - Se presentó, miró hacia Jane quien asintió con la cabeza. Tom empezó a escibir su nombre en el aire, cada letra se prendía en fuego, cuando terminó paso su mano por las letras que se dispersaron colocándose en diferente orden.

Harry se quedó en shock, podía sentir el sudor en si frente, su corazón latía más rápido, sentía que algo dentro de él quería salir. No podía creer lo que leía.

 _YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT._

Y entonces su magia explotó.

* * *

 **Como carajos se escribe el sonido que emite una lechuza? :v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin! :v**

 **Intentaré actualizar más seguido! Curiosamente me llego la inspiración para escribir en mi cumpleaños lol 21 años!**

* * *

Harry respiraba con dificultad, su magia había roto todos los objetos cerca de él, se sentía cansado, pero se negaba a que la obscuridad lo reclamará. Necesitaba respuestas.

Miró hacia Jane y noto que no se había movido de lugar, su explosión de magia accidental no le había afectado.

Jane observó a Harry con preocupación, sabia que había utilizado mucha magia, más de la que esta acostumbrado a utilizar, podía ver que luchaba por mantenerse consiente.

Suspiro y miró hacia su mano, aun sostenía el mango de su taza de café. Miró al suelo y vio una mancha en su alfombra.

 _Que depercio._ Pensó.

—Vas a dejar que te explique?— pregunto una vez que la respiración de Harry se estabilizó un poco. Harry la miró con miedo y depues hacia Tom que aún flotaba a unos metros de ellos antes de asentir.—El es Tom... Es el resultado de la primera vez que Voldemort mató a una persona, se cree que cuando matas a alguien una parte de tu alma se divide de tu cuerpo, él es solo una parte de su alma, una parte que se separó incluso antes de que se convirtiera en Voldemort, solo tiene recuerdos de los primeros 15 años de su vida— hizo una pausa mirando a Harry, este se había sentado en el suelo, aun miraba a Tom con desconfianza.—El no es Voldemort Harry, es solo Tom, la persona que era antes de ser un psicópata.

—Me iré a mi habitación— dijo Harry mientas se ponía de pie.

Jane lo vio subir las escaleras.

—Eso salió mejor de lo esperado—Tom se frotó junto a ella, Jane asintió, esperaba una reacción peor de parte de su amigo.— Voldemort estará en Hogwarts este año, peor no se la razón.

—Yo si la sé — Jane sonrió y le contó lo que Miu había descubierto.

* * *

Harry no salio de su habitación en 1 semana, Kracher se encargó de llevarle el desayuno, la comida y la cena.

Se paso todo ese tiempo leyendo y practicando. Cuando no hacia eso, pensaba en Tom y su conexión con Voldemort, él entendía por qué Jane no le había dicho sobre Tom. De haberlo echo jamás habría accedido a quedarse aquí. Entendio que Tom no era responsable de las atrocidades que Voldemort había cometido.

 _—Acebo y pluma de fénix—Olivander le entregó otra varita, Harry dudo antes de tomarla, esta era la decimotercera varita que probaba. Todas y cada una de ellas habían destrozado alguna parte de la tienda, exepto una, esa le prendió fuego a la ropa del viejo, Jane había relacionado rápido y ayudó a apagarlo. No sabía que es lo que pasaría al tomar esta varita._

 _Su mano temblaba un poco cuando la tomo entre sus dedos, no hubo cosas explotando, nada se incendio. Una gran ola de calma inundó a Harry, sentía un calor que comenzaba en su mano derecha y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz, era como encontrar algo que le faltaba, se sentía completo._

 _—Esta es—Harry sonrió._

 _—Curioso, muy curioso—Olivander lo miraba con fascinación, Harry se sintió un poco incómodo bajo esa mirada. Su curiosidad pudo más que él y le pregunto a que se refería. — El ave fénix que dio la pluma para su varita también dio otra pluma, solo otra, es curioso que este destinado a utilizar esta varita, cuando su hermano fue quien le hizo esa cicatriz— dijo mientas rozaba su frente con sus dedos. —Tu sabes quien hizo grandes cosas Señor Potter, terribles si, pero grandes. Estoy seguro de que podemos esperar grandes cosas sobre usted._

 _—¿Yo soy como él?— le pregunto a Jane cuando salían del callejón Diagon. Jane lo miro antes de golpearlo en la cabeza.— Auch! Por que haces eso?_

 _—Por decir tonterías._

 _—Pero Olivan..._

 _—Olivander es un viejo que debería salir mas de su estúpida tienda, y que si tu varita comparte una conexión con la de Volddy. Eso no te hace como él, Harry— Jane lo tomo por los hombros. —Son las acciones y las decisiones que tomamos las que definen quienes somos. Así que, hasta que no decidas masacrar a todo el mundo, no eres nada como él._

 _Cuando vio que Harry parecía entender lo que decía lo soltó._

 _—¿De que esta echa tu varita?_

 _—Te lo diere otro día— Jane le sonrió y le extendió la mano.—Respira profundamente._

Ese había sido su primer viaje usando la aparición, vómito, Jane se rió de él por 2 días. Se sintió un poco hipócrita por juzgar a Tom por lo que Voldemort había echo. Era como su conexión entre sus varitas, algo de lo que no tenía control. Aun estaba la parte en la que Tom había matado a alguien, peor supuso que tendería que preguntar que paso para que decidiera hacerlo.

Suspiro y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. Siendo honesto, extrañaba pasar tiempo con Jane. Se sentía un poco mal por destruir su casa, asintió con la cabeza y salió por la puerta.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala de estar vio que todo había sido restaurado.

 _¿Como lo hicieron? Oh, cierto, magia._

Vio a dos Hedwig revoloteando de un lado a otro. Una de ellas voló hacia él y antes de que chocará en su contra se convirtió en una pequeña bola arcoíris.

—Yo también te extrañe Miu — Harry se rió cunado Miu se frotó contra su mejilla. Sintió un peso en el hombro y depues una pequeña mordida en la oreja.—También te extrañe Hedwig.

Cuando estaba por preguntar donde estaba Jane, una llamarada de fuego salió de la chimenea. Jane salió de las llamas, sacudiendo su ropa.

—Estúpido viaje Flu— murmuró malhumoradamente, siguió divagando hasta que noto que Harry estaba frente a ella.

Harry vio la expresión en blanco en cara de Jane, sabia que estaba esperando una señal de él. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa que Jane devolvió sin dudar.

—¿Quieres volar un rato?— Harry no dudo en aceptar.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días desde que habían echo las paces, Tom no estaba mucho en la casa, o al menos no en presencia de Harry, Jane le dijo que era para no incomodarlo.

—Aun hay cosas que no me dices ¿Verdad?— Harry pregunto un día, sabia que aún había cosas que desconocía sobre Jane. Había visto que salía en la noche con Tom, y cuando regresaba dormía más de lo usual.

—Solo un par de cosas— sonrió. — Te las diré cuando Hermione este aquí.

—¿Hermione?—Harry ya no había pensado en la chica de la librería. No había tenido tiempo.

—Sip, toma—le entregó una carta.— Mandala con Hedwig.

Harry observó la carta unos momentos antes de llamar a Hedwig, se pregunto como es que su lechuza sabría donde encontrar a Hermione, cuando le pregunto a Jane, solo se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no tenía idea.

—Lleva esto a Hermione Granger— dijo cuando terminó de atar la carta a su pata. Vio como Hedwig salia volando por la ventana.

—¿Por qué estas tan segura de que accederá a venir? Solo somos extraños.

—Yo era una extraña y aun así aceptaste vivir conmigo— repondio sonriendo.

—Cierto— dijo mientras sonreía.—¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

Harry se rió cuando Jane le arrojó un cojín a la cara.

* * *

Jane y Harry estaban sentados en un sofá comiendo palomitas, un par de cajas de pizza y había varias latas de refresco en el suelo. Podía verse un par de marcas obscuras bajo sus ojos.

Pero se veían felices, a Jane le había dado casi un infarto al enterarse que Harry no sabia sobre The walking dead, eso le pareció inaceptable, así que hicieron un maratón de la primera temporada.

Harry nunca había oído sobre esa serie, no le llamaban la atención las series de zombies, pero decidió darle el gusto a Jane y ver la serie. Le gustó, solo ver el primer episodio y ya quería ver el segundo, cuando terminaron decidieron ver películas sobre zombies. Eso fue hace 16 horas. Habían estado casi 24 horas despiertos, pero ninguno quería ir a dormir.

Cuando la película de Zombieland termino, Hedwig entro por la ventana, había salido hace 2 días, le había dicho que se quedara a esperar la respuesta de Hermione y por fin llegaba.

—Gracias Hedwig— agradeció cuando terminó de desatar la carta. Se la acercó a Jane para que los dos pudieran leerla.

 _"Queridos Jane y Harry._

 _Me alegre mucho al recibir su carta, le dije a mis padres y han dicho que no puedo quedarme con ustedes, pero que sería capaz de visitarlos por varias horas dentro de dos días._

 _Espero que los días pasen rápido, ya termine de leer los libros para este año en Hogwarts, hay muchas cosas que me gustaría hablar con ustedes, sobre la escuela y sobre el mundo mágico. Sobre sus leyes, su historia, los diferentes tipos de magia, animales, plantas y cualquier otra cosa, estoy realmente emocionada! Quisiera que ya estuviéramos en clases! No puedo esperar para aprender! "_

—Incluso divaga en sus cartas—Jane sonrió, en verdad parecía una persona interesante.

 _"Hay mucho que tengo que aprender en tan poco tiempo, el mundo mágico me parece increíble, ahora mismo desearía poder tener más libros para poder aprender más."_

—Kracher— con un pop el elfo doméstico apareció frente a ella.— Cierra la biblioteca, no creo que seamos capaces de sacarla de ahí si entra.

 _"En fin, espero ansiosamente el día en el que nos reunamos._

 _Con cariño Hermione."_

Cuando terminaron de leer la carta decidieron ir a dormir.

* * *

—¿Y por que no vas tú? — dijo Harry mientas se ataba los tenis. Ya habían pasado dos días, y Hermione les había mandado un mensaje diciendo que si podían recogerla a unas dos calles de su casa.

—Por qué perdiste— respondió Jane sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, habían echo una pequeña competencia y el perdedor tenía que ir por Hermione.—No seas niñita, solo vas a caminar dos calles.

Harry giro los ojos y le dio que volvería en 20 minutos, que no quemará la casa.

Harry espero a que los padres de Hermione aparecíeran, habían pasado 15 minutos desde la hora acordada. Estaba recargado contra una pared jugando en su teléfono. Cuando estaba por mandar un mensaje a Jane y decirle que quizá Hermione no vendría, un auto se paro frene a él. Miró el auto con desconfianza, las ventanas estaban polarizadas, la puerta trasera se habría y una pequeña castaña salió del auto.

En cuanto Hermione cerró la puerta del auto, este aceleró el motor y salió por las calles.

Cuando vio a Harry sonrió. Y hablaron unos minutos antes de que Harry les dijera que Jane los esperaban.

Harry noto que los ojos de Hermione se veían un poco rojos. Pero no menciono nada, si algo pasaba estaba seguro de que Jane lo descubriría.

* * *

Jane se bajó del auto y un francotirador apareció en sus manos. Apunto a una persona y disparo, vio como su cuerpo caía al suelo.

Jane se rió cuando las personas comenzaron a correr.

 _No pueden escapar de mi._ Pensó.

Su francotirador desapareció, ahora tenía una granada en su mano, quito el seguro y la arrojó contará las personas que huían.

—Boom!— gritó cuando explotó. Siguió arrojando grabadas hacia todas direcciones, varios autos habían explotado, unos lograron escapar, pero no por mucho.—Olvidaron algo— apretó el gatillo y la bazuca disparo.

Jane se rió cuando las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a aparecer.

Saco una escopeta y disparo al primer oficial. Los demás empezaron a responder, sintió un par de disparos en el cuerpo, pero no lo suficiente para denterla.

—Mueran!— gritó mientas disparaba, se cubrió contra un auto y saco una metralleta.—Tatatatatatatatatatata.

Disparo hacia todos lados. Sonrió al ver que ya no quedaba nadie de pie.

Se paro en frete de un auto haciendo que se detuviera, camino a la puerta del conductor.

—Sal de ahí idiota— jalo al conductor y lo golpeó al suelo. Se subió al auto y encendió la radio. Aceleró y atropello a los peatones que se encontraba, una patrulla la chocó por atrás.—El auto es nuevo maldito!

Jane vio que otra patrulla conducía hacia ella. Sonrió, aceleró a todo lo que podía y antes de que se estrellara salto del auto. Rodó un par de veces por el suelo, cuando se levantó vio que un helicóptero volaba sobre ella.

Jane comenzó a lanzar granadas, pero no explotaban cuando era necesario.

—A ver si puedes con esto—Jane apunto con la bazuca y disparo, el helicóptero explotó.

 _Yo tengo el poder._

Cuando estaba por salir de la escena un auto la atropello, su cuerpo cayó varios metros más lejos.

 ** _"Eliminado"_**

—Aaaaaah! Estúpido conductor idiota!— gritó a la pantalla mientas agitaba el control del x-box.

Miu observó a su ama gritarle a la pantalla, cuando vio que su cabello cambiaba de negro a rojo y depues a otros colores, floto hacia su hombro y cambio su color para coincidir con el de su ama.

Así fue como Hermione y Harry encontraron a Jane cuando entraron a la casa, Jane había dejado su cabello en rojo, parecía que flamas salían de este. Miu en su hombro, tenía el mismo color que el cabello de Jane.

—¿Debería preocuparme?— pregunto Harry mientras veía a Jane que aún le gritaba a la pantalla. No entendía el gusto de su amiga por ese jugo, se la pasaba destruyendo cosas y matando personas. Jane le había dicho que era normal, que todo el que jugaba GTA V hacia eso.

—No— dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercó a Hermione.— Mione!

La abrazo unos momentos antes de separarse, sonrió al ver la cara de Hermione cuando vio su cabello cambiar de nuevo a negro.

—Hola—Hermione sonrió, había esperado venír a verlos por varios días. Desde aquel día en la librería sabia que estas personas serian importantes para ella.

* * *

La reunión había ido bien, hablaron sobre varias cosas, no sólo sobre Hogwarts, Hermione estaba feliz, se pregunto si así se sentía tener amigos.

Se sintió triste cuando sus padres le enviaron un mensaje diciendo que la recogerán en 20 minutos. No quería irse, sintió que debería quedarse con Jane y Harry. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Jane había notado la incomodidad de Hermione cuando salieron de su casa. Parecía como si quisiera decirles algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, la castaña cambiaba de opinión y miraba hacia otro lado.

Cuando Hermione estaba por caminar al auto de sus padres noto algo bajo la manga de su abrigo. Tomo la mano de Hermione y la jalo hacia ella, la abrazo, escondió su cabeza en su cabello y pregunto que era lo que le paso en el brazo.

Sintió que Hermione se tensaba en sus brazos. La castaña la empujó por los hombros. Estaba por hablar, cuando la bocina del auto sonó.

—Me tengo que ir— le dio una sonrisa triste y corrio al auto.

Jane observó el auto desaprecer.

—Tom— llamo y el fantasma que había sido testigo de la escena, se hizo visible junto a Jane.

Entendio la mirada de Jane, lo que quería que hiciera. Una vez más desapareció, tenía una misión.

* * *

 **:v GTA V no existía en ese año pero me vale! Tenía que ponerlo :v soy la única que hace eso al jugar GTA? Cuando juego con mis amigos hacemos eso xd. Al leer esa parte me pareció muy pasado jajaja no se veía tan mal en el juego.**


End file.
